ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Viggo Rolig
Viggo Rolig is a character in the game SSX 3, and was only playable there. In SSX Blur, set only a year after SSX 3, DJ Atomika says "Just got a postcard from Viggo - he's recovering nicely from that whole 'tongue on the flagpole incident'. He hopping around the world, the guys a total jetsetter." SSX 3 With parents working as high-level ski instructors, Swedish-born Viggo has lived in nearly every major ski resort in the world. He continues the mountain hopping tradition by relocating on a regular basis. Throughout it all, Viggo grew into a happy-go-lucky beacon of mischief, tom-foolery, and daredevilry. He snowboards because, to him, it is the ultimate celebration of everything that is good in life. He means no harm, but inevitably leaves in his wake destroyed furniture, hefty tabs, and demented dudes unable to stop their girls from falling all over the oblivious-to-it-all Viggo. RIDER's DNA * Nationality: Swedish * Height: 5' 8" * Weight: 170 lbs * Age: 19 * Blood Type: '''A * '''Stance: Regular * AKA: Scanner RIDER FAVES * Thing in the World: Sponsor parties * Thing to Hate: The next day * Place to Ride: Talma * Riding Partner: Allegra Sauvagess * Riding Victim: Nate Logan * Other Sport: Hot tub diving * Trick: Switch backside souble helicopter * SSX Event: Big Air, Super Pipe * Secret Spot: A certain place in Alaska * Food: Sushi * Accessory: Mjolnjir * Career Highlight: Being known for the biggest air in Europe. RIDER QnA * Boxers or Briefs: Monogrammed satin high cut teal bikini briefs. * Things You Have Broken: Nothing so far... * If You Weren't A Pro: Comic book artist. * The Word: "Always thought neuralblast was cool." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Messages Viggo sent out: * Remember, before Peak 2, you gotta deal with The Mac! * Peak Boss - shmeek boss, just kick Mac's butt! Quotes * Ya pompous piggy! * Do me a favor, don't forget to write ok? lets not be strangers. * You know what? I think you're all gonna have to throw me a party for that one. * AHH, artichoke carbs, with a little pepperoni! Trivia * Unlike the other characters who debut in SSX 3, he's the only character to hail from somewhere outside of the US, and the only character to not appear in the other games. * Only character other than Jurgen to have their country's flag on their hat. * Viggo is one of two characters to hail from Scandinavia, the other being Ty Thorsen. * Despite being 19-years-old, he can get drunk, hence his likes and dislike in the game. Although in Sweden, this would be perfectly legal. * Despite being Swedish, he doesn't have a noticeable Swedish accent. Although as he has lived on ski resorts all over the world and would have come into a lot of contact with people from outside of Sweden this is plausible. * According to Atomica, a possible reason of Viggo's absence in Blur is his habit of sticking his tongue on frozen ski-lift poles. * His favorite food is Sushi. * Viggo shared a small rivalry with Zoe Payne. * Viggo's favourite accessory - Mjolnir - Is the name of the hammer used by God of Thunder Thor, in Norse mythology. * "Rolig" is the Swedish word for "Funny". Category:Characters Category:Male characters